20121ufandomcom-20200214-history
David og Patrick
Bæredygtig udvikling Mathias7120 du har sådan ca 10 sek til at ændre det lort ud har lavet tilbage hvis du ikke vil have røvfuld. jeg gider sådan set ikke finde mig i det der pis så jo mindre du meget gerne ville være uvenner med mig så retter du dit rod og holder dit lange fjæs LANGT ude af mit arbejde for fremtiden. det er ikke nogen joke det her og jeg syns på ingen måde du er sjov, du er provekerende, barnlig og uintiligent når du laver den slags så du retter det bare og det skal være nu! det var ikke mig Af David og Patrick, 1.u HAN ER BØSSE Den bæredygtige udvikling er et begreb, der er blevet anvendt i over 20 år. I Brundtland-kommisionen udtrykte i deres rapport "Our common future" fra 1987 følgende om bæredygtig udvikling. ”En bæredygtig udvikling er en udvikling, som opfylder de nuværende behov, uden at bringe fremtidige generationers muligheder for at opfylde deres behov i fare.” Definition Idéen om en bæredygtig udvikling indeholder to delelementer. En menneskelig del, der handler om, at alle på kloden, her tænkes især på de fattigste, skal have opfyldt deres basale behov, som fx mad og drikke og uddannelse. Bæredygtig udvikling indeholder også et mål om økonomisk vækst, men på en anden måde end hidtil. Det er nemlig afgørende, at vi ikke overforbruger jordens resurser i fremstillingen og anvendelsen af diverse produkter. Der skal også være resurser nok til de næste generationer. Når der snakkes om bæredygtig udvikling tales der ofte om fra vugge til vugge princippet. Mange virksomheder operere i nutiden med et fra vugge til grav princip hvor der er stor fokus på at få udnyttet det eksakte produkt så meget som overhoved muligt før det til sidst bortskaffes (grav). Fx et bildæk det bliver slidt ned og gummien i dækket bliver genbrugt til skosåler og igen til fodbolde for til sidst at blive bortskaffet ved fx afbrænding. Når man taler fra vugge til vugge ville man ikke brænde den nedslidte fodboldt, men gennem kemiske processer skille samtlige stoffer i den fra hinanden så man til sidst står med de grundkomponenter som vores bildæk oprindelige bestod af (fx olie) og igen genbruge det til at skabe et nyt bildæk. STOP - FORTSÆT PÅ EGET ANSVAR - men forsæt kun hvis du er BØSSE!!! Advarsel Nedenstående indeholder matriale som ikke er egnet for mindreårig og/eller personaser der er mentalt underkuet af den danske ungdoms flertal, eller folk der ikke er i stand til at indse at de er en del den mentalitets gruppe der er skyld i verdens og menneskelighedens fordærvelse og som burde bøje sig for deres overmenneske (aka Patrick Stigfeldt) Til alle jer der nægter at anerkende jeres plads her i verden navnligt under os overmennesker, i vil blive indfanget og torteret til død ved først givne lejlighed. Hav en fortsat god dag Med venlig hilsen Jeres kommende Diktator How to fix the future 1. vi skyder alle ** så det bliver muligt at samarbejde som art 2. vi gasser alle kommunister da de alligevel bare er i vejen 3. vi genindfører slaveriet så fremstillingen af varer bliver billigere og mere miljøvenlige da en masse maskiner kan udskiftes med slaver som ikke kræver mere end agurk, så er vand ikke nødvendig. 4. vi forvandler hele *** til en kæmpe solcellepark da man ikke kan bruge det til andet alligevel. 5. Patrick indsættes som verdenshersker så der bliver holdt evig orden (Hitler tried, how u wanna do better?). jeg ændrede kun i dette da det allerede var ret barnligt :P Category:Bæredygtig